


Get up, get out and be social (Frerard)

by Rachel_Carter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Coffee Shop, College AU, Comic book artist Gerard, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Frank is tired, Frerard, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Med student Frank, Mentions Suicide Attempt, Non-Band AU, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Smutty, kind of, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Carter/pseuds/Rachel_Carter
Summary: Gerard is working on an art assignment in a coffee shop where he meets Frank, a pre-med student. When Frank gives Gerard his phone number, their relationship develops.(Title from Gerard Way - Don't Try)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so if it's awful please let me know and I will never write it again. :)  
> Comments/feedback/suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Gerard raised his head as the door to the coffee shop opened, blowing a gust of wind that scattered his drawings. He went to gather them, but stopped when he noticed the man who walked in. He was hunched and wearing an oversized hoodie pulled over his head, with dark hair peeking out from underneath, and a black backpack slung over one shoulder. He shuffled into the store, the door swinging shut behind him, and walked up to the counter. Gerard couldn’t help but stare as he walked past his table in tight black jeans. A faint blush rose to his cheeks, and he looked down hastily at his art.

His work seemed uninspired, even to him. The same characters over and over, with no new storylines. With a college due date fast approaching, Gerard was desperately searching for fresh material for his comics, and had found himself wandering the streets in the early morning until he’d given up and walked into his favourite coffee shop. He knew his bright red hair was mussed from the number of times he’d run his hands through it in frustration, and he probably had ink stains on his face. He slammed his marker down on the table in frustration, and raised his head again to look at the newcomer. He might as well look at a hot guy if he wasn’t going to be working.

The man had ordered a drink, and looked around at the coffee shop in a daze. At this hour in the morning, every table was full with grad students and business men, frantic for their morning fix. He looked over at Gerard’s table, then looked at Gerard. Gerard flushed slightly, then nodded his head towards the chair opposite him, the only vacant one in the room. The man smiled faintly and stumbled over to his table, slumping down as he took a seat. He rested his head in his hands, gazing down at the table in front of him, seemingly unaware of the other customers. His hoodie fell back and Gerard could see that his hair was dishevelled and his pale skin highlighted the bags under his eyes. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then reached into his backpack and pulled out an extra strength energy drink and took a mouthful. The man looked up at Gerard, smiling in gratitude for the chair. His eyes were a deep hazel with amber tones. Gerard’s finger itched for his markers. 

As soon as the man dropped his head again, Gerard discreetly reached into his own bag and pulled out his pack of markers. Turning to a fresh page in his sketchbook, he began to draw.

He looked up every few seconds, but the man didn’t seem to notice, blankly staring down at the wooden table. The clouds outside seemed to mimic his mood. Gerard wondered what was wrong. He wondered who the man was. Without even noticing at first, Gerard came up with his own backstory. He created a world in his head, a fantasy world where this man lived, and conceived what had led up to this moment. He began to write down some of his ideas, scrawling them on scraps of paper around him. Eventually, he had the beginnings of a new character. 

Gerard raised his eyes to the man when a waitress – young and chipper – walked up to him, coffee in hand. ‘Here’s your – uh – triple shot latte, sir,’ she said, her smile faltering a little at the sight of the man. 

He looked up briefly, smiling faintly. ‘Thanks,’ he said. His voice was low and soft. Gerard felt heat rise to his cheeks.

As the waiter turned away, the man took a quick sip of his coffee then opened his energy drink again and poured it into the mug until it was nearly spilling over. He looked up and met Gerard’s gaze, a tired smile pulling at his lips. Gerard flushed harder. He closed his sketchbook in a rush as he realised he was still on the drawing of the man. 

The man grinned, then took a long gulp of coffee/energy drink. Gerard’s lips twitched. ‘I really don’t think you should drink that,’ he warned.

The man sighed in exhaustion, rubbing a hand over his face. ‘I know. But hey, if I die at least I won’t have to finish my assignments.’

Gerard held back a laugh, remembering the insane backstory that he had made up for the man. ‘Pulled an all-nighter?’ he asked.

The man furrowed his brow, mumbling to himself. The he said: ‘Uh… two all-nighters I think. Or three. I’m not really sure at this point.’ He paused then added. ‘I’m Frank, by the way.’

‘Gerard,’ he replied. ‘What course are you taking?’

Frank rubbed at his forehead. ‘I’m pre-med. So I am fully aware of how much I should not be drinking this.’ He took another mouthful, grimacing. ‘So what are you studying, Gerard?’

‘I’m doing an arts course. I’m meant to be handing in my drafts for a comic book in a few days, but I can’t find anything new to draw,’ Gerard replied, not mentioning the fact that he’d been in the middle of drawing Frank before they had started talking.

‘Hey, that’s cool. Have you done anything I can see?’ 

Gerard blushed. He refused to show any of his friends his art, much to their aggravation. It always seemed too personal to show, but now… well what was the harm?  
He might as well show Frank; it wasn’t like he was going to judge him seeing as Gerard had just seen him choke down coffee mixed with energy drink.

‘Uh, yeah. I’ve got some on me, actually. I was going to try drawing here.’ He reached into his backpack, pulling out his sketchbook and a bunch of papers with random drawings and sentence fragments. He handed them to Frank, his eyes downcast. Frank took them carefully, placing them in front of him and flipping through. Gerard felt his heart in his throat.

‘Wow, dude, these are really good!’ Frank exclaimed.

Gerard looked up. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah, man,’ he replied, looking up excitedly. ‘You’re so going to ace that assignment.’ He looked back down, turning the page of the sketchbook. Gerard moved to stop him, realising too late that what was on the next page. ‘Wait-’

Frank paused, staring at the stylized rendition of himself, all sharp angles and bright colours. Around the picture were random words, song lyrics, things that Gerard had associated with Frank’s character. Gerard stopped breathing, his face filling with heat. 

Frank finally looked up, his eyes wide. ‘This is-’

‘Ohmygod I’m so sorry, I was just looking for something new to draw and you were there and you looked so interesting and-’

Frank laughed. ‘Gerard, this is incredible. No one has ever – no one’s ever done anything like this before.’

Gerard smiled shyly, his cheeks still aflame. ‘Are you sure? Because if you think it’s creepy I can throw it out-’

‘Don’t throw it out! It’s amazing! Are you using it for your project?’

Gerard looked down, shrugging. ‘I mean… I would really like to. If you’re okay with that?’

‘Yeah, yeah, that’s fine! That’s so cool,’ Frank said, bouncing in his chair. ‘I’m gonna be in a comic book,’ he mumbled to himself, smiling. Gerard grinned. Frank’s previously morose mood had been replaced with a jittery excitement. It was probably not solely because of the drawing – more likely, it was a mixture of the art and the death-in-a-cup concoction he’d been sipping on. But it made Gerard smile regardless, a warm feeling settling in his stomach. He’d never had anyone compliment his work – having never shown it to anyone – and he struggled to contain his happiness.

‘Am I a superhero? Oh wait – I should be a villain. I’d be a great villain,’ Frank continued.

Gerard shook his head, smiling to himself. ‘I don’t know yet. I could show you when I’m done if you want though.’

Frank grinned. ‘That would be great! I’ll give you my phone number.’

Gerard choked, then quickly recovered. ‘Um, awesome.’ He took out his phone and gave it to Frank to add himself to the contacts. Gerard had gotten his phone number! He’d gotten the phone number of a guy! Sure, it wasn’t exactly the promise of a date – he didn’t even know if Frank was gay – but it was more action than he’d gotten in a tragically long time.

Frank smiled at him as he handed his phone back. ‘Call me when you’re done?’

Gerard nodded, gathering his things. ‘Yeah, sure.’ He stood and waved goodbye as he left the shop, his half-finished coffee in hand. Walking out, he looked back through the storefront window and smiled like an idiot as he saw Frank take another hearty gulp of his mixture. He knew he would be late for his first class, but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

Three days, two sketchbooks, and an unmentionable amount of coffee later, Gerard was finished. He stared down at his creation, his last assignment for the semester. The comic was bright and action-filled, with heavy, lacquered paper and sharply inked words. He rubbed at the bags under his eyes and sat back in his chair. His desk was littered with scraps of crumpled paper and empty coffee cups, and his fingers were painted with ink. Standing, he moved to open the curtains. He swore viciously as the bright light hit his eyes, and stumbled back. He’d been working in semi-darkness, with a lamp on his desk the only source of light in his crappy apartment. Day and night had become meaningless, as they so often did when Gerard found himself caught up in a project. Instead, he’d slept when he could no longer hold his eyes open, and he’d eaten when the pain in his stomach had distracted him from the rich world he’d immersed himself in. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Gerard glanced around. The tiny kitchen in the corner was nearly untouched, although there were several bowls used for cereal piled up in the sink. The main area of his apartment was littered with crumpled balls of paper. The tattered old couch sat unused in the corner, and the desk that was pushed up against the wall was covered in sketches and drafts. Gerard rubbed at his forehead, realising how much cleaning he had to do.

For the first time in three days, Gerard dragged himself to the bathroom to run the shower. Tugging a hand through his matted red hair, he grimaced, acutely aware of his unwashed body. He stepped into the shower before it had time to heat up, more concerned with finally getting clean than with the temperature. When he had scrubbed every inch of himself, he got out and dressed in fresh clothes – a grey shirt and black jeans. Walking back into the living room, he went to brew himself a fresh coffee before deciding against it, brushing his teeth instead. 

Finally, when he was clean and felt human once again, Gerard sat back down at the desk. He cleared a few papers, and looked at his phone. He had a bunch of missed calls – mostly from Mikey, his brother – but that wasn’t what concerned him. He’d finished his project, and, as promised, now had to text Frank. 

What should he say? How casual should he be? After all, they’d only met once. His fingers hovered over the keypad as he deliberated. Finally, he typed a message.  
‘Hey, it’s Gerard – from the coffee shop. I’ve finished my art project, so if you want to see it you’re welcome to come over’.

As soon as Gerard hit send he cringed. It sounded wrong – too formal, too distant. Although, maybe Frank had completely forgotten about him – it had been three days, after all. Maybe he looked like a creep for texting him. Before Gerard could spiral into complete despair, however, his phone buzzed. His heart leapt to his throat. 

‘That’s awesome! Can I come over today?’

Gerard beamed like a girl with a crush, hurrying to reply. ‘Today’s great. My apartment is at 205 Hanover Rd, number 26. I’ll be home all day, so you can come whenever’

‘Be there in 20?’ came the immediate response.

‘Sure,’ Gerard texted back. 

Then, looking around the apartment again, he grimaced. Twenty minutes to clean the entire room? It would be pushing it, but Gerard could hardly say no to Frank. He didn’t want to say no to Frank. For the past three days, Frank was the only thought that occupied his mind for the brief moments he drew himself out of his creative frenzy. Frank’s eyes, his smile, the way his hair curled in front of his face. The man behind the drawing. 

With a brief sigh, Gerard got to work cleaning the apartment.

 

A quiet knock at the door drew Gerard’s attention from the bowl of half-eaten cereal that he was cleaning. ‘Just a minute!’ he yelled, hurrying to dry the bowl and shove it into a cupboard. When he was done, he ran for the door and opened it, unable to contain a smile as he saw Frank.

Frank was standing, his hands in his jean pockets, looking uncharacteristically (from what Gerard had observed of him) nervous. The dark circles under his eyes were still there, though far less prominent. His pale skin had a light flush to it, and he was no longer shaking from caffeine. Gerard had found him incredibly attractive that day in the coffee shop, but now… he looked stunning. Gerard was suddenly conscious of the fact that he hadn’t brushed his hair in days. 

‘Hi,’ Frank said, grinning as he saw Gerard. 

‘Hey,’ Gerard replied, stepping back to let him through. ‘Come in.’

Frank stepped into the apartment, and Gerard was painfully aware that he hadn’t finished cleaning the dishes or the floor. ‘Uh, sorry about the mess. I get kind of… obsessive when I have a project.’

Frank shook his head. ‘You’re talking to the guy who ate nothing but mars bars and red bull for a full week when I was working on a paper. Trust me, I’m not judging.’

Gerard gestured for Frank to sit on the couch while he went to fetch the comic book from his desk. ‘So, how did your coffee slash energy drink treat you after I left?’ he asked.

Frank sat and dropped his head into his hands. ‘Oh man, I really should have listened to you. I mean, I’ve had bad ideas, but… I spent that whole night going through my textbooks researching heart palpitations. And the next day I fucking crashed. Missed all my classes.’ He let out a regretful laugh. ‘I didn’t even get a good grade on my assignment.’ He shook his head. ‘Never doing that again.’

Gerard held back a laugh. ‘Well, I did warn you.’

Frank groaned, lifting his head out of his hands. ‘Come on, let’s see this art project.’ 

Gerard sat down on the couch beside Frank, holding the book. He handed it to Frank, who took it reverently in his hands. ‘Dude, this is incredible,’ he said, taking in the cover page. It was an image of the Eiffel Tower, with characters positioned around it. Frank’s character was featured prominently, a dark shadow cast over his face and a wicked smile on his lips. Frank chuckled. ‘I look so cool!’

They sat there for a good half hour, Frank flipping through the book and Gerard monitoring his expression. Frank seemed genuinely delighted with the comic, occasionally making comments about the art or the characters. Gerard fiddled with his hands, a little self-conscious that his work was being viewed by someone other than himself and his professor. Finally, Frank turned the last page. He placed the book down of the coffee table in front of them gently, and turned to Gerard. His eyes were wide and bright with excitement. ‘Holy shit, Gerard, that was incredible,’ were his first words.

Gerard smiled self-consciously. ‘Yeah?’

Frank shook his head in amazement. ‘Shit. I’ve never seen anyone draw like that. I wish I was that creative.’ 

Gerard blushed furiously. ‘Um. Thanks.’

Leaning forward, Frank looked at Gerard. ‘I mean it.’ His voice was softer than before. Gerard looked up. ‘You’re crazy talented.’

Gerard’s breathing faltered, but he held eye contact. He was infinitely aware that they were sitting mere centimetres away on the couch. In his empty apartment. He swallowed. ‘Thanks, Frank. Really.’

They gazed at each other for a few seconds. Gerard felt warm and light. He leaned in slightly, and Frank wet his lower lip with his tongue. Gerard stared at it. Then came a loud banging at the door. The two sprung apart as though they had been caught doing something dirty, Gerard leaping up from the couch. He cleared his throat, afraid he would die of embarrassment. 

‘Um, I’m coming!’ he called. He swore viciously in his head, glancing back at Frank. He was sitting far on the other side of the couch, looking at the ground between his feet. His palms were clasped together, and a faint blush painted his nose and cheeks. Gerard sighed internally and walked up to the door, fully prepared to murder whoever had interrupted them.

He pulled the door open, and there stood Mikey. His blonde-tipped hair was brushed over the top of his head, and his phone was clasped within his hands. He’d been looking down at it, tapping his foot, when Gerard opened the door. When he saw Gerard, he let out a loud breath and relaxed, dragging him into a bone-crushing hug. Gerard squeaked in protest. Mikey let go and held him at arm’s length.

‘Gerard Arthur Way if you don’t answer your phone for three fucking days I’m going to assume you’re dead okay?’ The relief which had presumably held back his rage was gone, and Mikey was pissed.

‘Mikey-’

‘No, you shut up. I know how you get with your projects, but you can answer the fucking phone okay? Just once. Just to know that you’re alive. After everything that happened in high school-’ Mikey choked up. Gerard suddenly felt guilty. Of course Mikey had been worried. Gerard had been to a number of therapists since his attempted suicide in senior year, and being in college had helped a lot. But Mikey still had reason to be worried for Gerard, especially if he hadn’t been able to contact him for three days.

‘I’m sorry Mikey. I’m so sorry. I just got caught up-’

Mikey seemed to have calmed down a little, letting go of Gerard. ‘Yeah, I know. Just – don’t do it again, okay?’

Gerard nodded, ashamed. Suddenly, he remembered his guest. He turned. Frank was standing awkwardly, looking away. ‘Uh, Mikey, this is Frank,’ he said, gesturing at the other man.

Frank looked up and gave a small smile. ‘Hey.’ He didn’t seem very pleased. Gerard frowned. 

Mikey walked in, holding out a hand to Frank. ‘Hey, man. I’m Gerard’s brother.’

Frank looked at him quickly. ‘Oh! You’re his – oh.’ He smiled again, genuinely this time. ‘It’s nice to meet you. I was just looking at Gerard’s art. He’s really good.’

Mikey smiled fondly. ‘Yeah, he is, isn’t he?’

Gerard looked at his shoes. ‘Yeah yeah, whatever.’

Looking into the apartment, Mikey seemed to notice the atmosphere for the first time. He looked over at the couch where they had been sitting. Then he looked at Frank again, then at Gerard, his eyes growing wider. ‘Did I interrupt – oh god, I’m sorry – I’ll leave you two-’ he stuttered, backing out of the apartment. He closed the door. The room went silent.

Heat rose to Gerard’s cheeks. Nice and subtle, Mikey. He was probably just happy that Gerard was finally in some sort of relationship. Even though they weren’t, really. Gerard sighed, turning back to Frank.

‘Do you want something to eat?’ He asked, walking to the fridge. ‘I have-’ he opened the fridge. ‘Cereal.’ He paused. ‘Or something to drink? We have plenty of coffee.’

Frank snickered. ‘I don’t think I can ever drink coffee again. Coffee is ruined for me.’

‘Tea then?’

Frank smiled. ‘Yeah, sure. Sounds good.’ He paused. ‘Your brother – he seems nice.’

Smiling, Gerard nodded. ‘Yeah. He’s not bad.’

As Gerard was reaching up to get two mugs from a cupboard, heard Frank come up behind him.

‘Can I help?’

‘Uh, you can get the tea out of that cupboard,’ Gerard said, pointing.

Frank reached across Gerard, brushing his arm. Gerard’s stomach fluttered nervously. He put the mugs down on the bench and reached up to close the cupboard, but the floor was wet from where he’d been spilled water cleaning his bowls. His foot slipped and Gerard swore, losing his balance. Frank reached out to steady him, putting a hand on his shoulder, and they were so close Gerard could taste his breath, and suddenly they were kissing. It was fierce and hard, and Gerard opened his mouth to let Frank in. Frank licked and bit at Gerard’s lip, and Gerard’s breath hitched. Gerard pushed Frank back against the counter, and Gerard could feel his erection through the fabric of their jeans. Frank ran his hands over Gerard’s shoulders, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Gerard broke contact with Frank’s lips for a few seconds as he struggled out of his top, throwing it on the floor without a second glance. He pulled Frank’s shirt off, grinning against his mouth as he heard a rip.

‘Sorry,’ he managed in between kisses.

‘Shut up,’ Frank gasped, tilting his head as Gerard sucked along his jaw. The mugs sat on the counter, untouched.

Frank ran his hands down Gerard’s body, his hands stopping at the top of his jeans. Gerard leaned back a little, meeting his gaze. ‘Are you sure?’

Frank nodded, not trusting his voice. Gerard took his hand and pulled him down the corridor, leaving their shirts on the floor in the kitchen. 

‘Bedroom,’ he stated.

Following Gerard, Frank stumbled through the hall and into the bedroom, sparse and tastefully decorated. Gerard pulled him down to the bed, and Frank fell on top of him. Frank unbuttoned Gerard’s jeans and slid them off his legs, discarding them on the floor beside the bed. Gerard grinned.

‘Your turn,’ he said slyly, leaning back on his elbows as he watched. Frank flushed as he unzipped his pants and kicked them off, climbing back on top of Gerard and biting at his collarbone. Gerard gasped, his fingers digging into Frank’s muscular back as he arched against him. Frank kissed and bit his way down Gerard’s torso, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. He reached up and slowly pulled them down, revealing Gerard’s erection. He looked up through thick lashes at Gerard, who was lying back on the bed breathing heavily. Frank took Gerard’s dick in his hands, running his fingers over it. Gerard gasped, then let out a breathy moan, and Frank felt his own dick jump in response.

‘Do you like that?’ he murmured, rubbing slightly faster. 

‘Ugh – yes – oh god,’ Gerard groaned, his fingers grasping at the sheets beneath him. Frank bent down and started licking Gerard’s dick, long and slow. Gerard shuddered beneath him. He flicked his tongue over the tip and Gerard jerked up, groaning. Frank grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, and Gerard could feel his dick hitting that back of Frank’s throat. 

‘Frank-’ he gasped, his eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure. ‘Am I hurting you?’

Frank looked up from between his legs held his gaze as he moved his lips all the way down Gerard’s length, moaning around his dick. Gerard thrust upwards softly, then swore.

‘Fuck – oh god, sorry.’

Frank ignored him, taking him deeper into the back of his throat.

‘Are you – is this okay?’ Gerard gasped out, gently thrusting into Frank’s mouth. Frank nodded, not taking his mouth off Gerard’s dick. Gerard moaned out loud, giving in, and pumping as gently as he could into Frank’s mouth. Frank groaned around him, taking it all in. Gerard’s breathing quickened, and his fingers clenched around the sheets.

‘Ugh – Frank I’m gonna – oh god!’ he yelled, pushing into Frank’s mouth a final time. Frank took it in his mouth, swallowing, and pulled his mouth off Gerard’s dick with a wet pop. Gerard was covered in sweat, at gazed at the sight of Frank in between his legs, cum dribbling down his chin. 

He got up from his reclined position and crawled over to Frank, pushing him gently down until he was lying face-forward on the bed.

Gerard pulled his boxers off and spread his ass cheeks gently, then began licking softly at Frank’s hole. Frank jerked and moaned, burying his face in the sheets. Gerard grinned devilishly.

‘What’s that? No one’s ever eaten you out before?’ he teased, running his tongue along the edge of the hole playfully. Frank groaned in response.

‘Well, you’ve really been missing out. Trust me,’ Gerard purred. He moved his mouth back down, lapping gently at Frank’s ass. He pressed his tongue in deeper, and Frank shuddered, letting out a litany of moans. 

He pulled back for a second, catching his breath. ‘You like that, huh? You like my tongue in your asshole?’

Frank groaned into the mattress, his sweaty body like art before Gerard’s eyes. Gerard moved in again, this time gently working a finger into Frank’s ass. Frank writhed in pleasure as he felt the pressure build. Gerard slowly moved the finger inside him.

‘More – oh god Gerard, please-’ Frank cried, his broken breaths filling the room. Gerard obliged, scissoring another finger in and gently thrusting, all the while licking and sucking at his hole. Frank jerked and yelled as Gerard’s fingers found his prostate. Gerard smiled to himself.

‘Ugh Gerard – ohh-’ moaned Frank, his words barely more than a ragged breath. ‘I’m close-’ he broke off with a yell as Gerard hit his prostate again, shuddering. Gerard was almost hard again, the filthy sounds coming out of Frank’s mouth turning him on to the point of pain. 

‘You want more, yeah?’

Frank whined an unintelligible response. Gerard thrust his fingers in harder, and Frank relished the burn and stretch. His aching cock was rutting against the mattress and leaking precum. Finally, Gerard thrust in hard and Frank came with a shout. He fell forward and rolled over, staring up at Gerard who was smiling softly.

‘You’re amazing, you know that?’ he managed. 

Gerard lay down on the bed beside him, throwing an arm over his chest.

‘You were pretty great yourself,’ he said with a grin.

After a few minutes of content silence, Gerard spoke.

‘We should probably take a shower,’ he said regretfully. Neither of them moved. He turned his head carefully and saw that Frank had fallen asleep, his head resting on Gerard’s shoulder. His hair was mussed and his lips bright red. He looked so innocent, so trusting. Gerard wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently pulled him closer, smiling to himself. He ran a hand gently through Frank’s mess of hair, and Frank shifted, snuggling closer.

Gerard found himself wishing he had his markers, so he could capture the image of Frank, his hair curled around his face. But in order to get them, Gerard would have to move, and that was out of the question. So Gerard lay beside Frank, tracing circles on his shoulder with his fingers and listening to his breath.


End file.
